Obsession
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: When he was transformed to this ghostly state, the first thing he did was follow her. Her, the object of his obsession. And he was her Knight in Darkus armor, protecting her when he could. He just wished she knew he was there. JULIRADE! C'mon, if you're a real fan, read this! Read it, read it, read it!


**Imagine: You're on your iPod, iPhone, android, phone, computer, etc. listening to music on shuffle. It turns to Diary Of Jane-Breaking Benjamin. An idea forms. You get reminded of your New Year's Resolution. Then this happens. **

**;) That happened to me like 5-10 minutes ago. I was on my Android and like, 25 min before that, I wrote on my BlogSpot my resolution. If you wanna see it, just look up Hikari Oji Jemuzu and select Julirade. That'll tell you all about my resolution. If you don't feel like it, on the blog post, I explained how I thought no one goes through with their resolution because it isn't important enough to them. **

**My resolution is to show this fanfiction community just how rockin' Julirade is and how much BillyxJulie (is the pairing name Bulie or Jilly or what?) is getting bland. This is gonna be the first of (I hope) many Julirade fanfictions to come. Anyone brave enough to read this? I'd really love a Julirade buddy on here!**

**I own nothing**

**Obsession**

* * *

He was obsessed with her- really, he was. He couldn't really stop himself from staring at her or being near her. He didn't even know how to stop himself from following her.

He would follow her by day and stay with her by night. It was system they set up. And even though she couldn't see him, hear him, or even know he was there, she would be sure to include him in her daily plans, even though it was unconsciously.

He, to return the favor, would protect her from any harm he could. He was in a state like that of Yugi and Yami, when one took over, the other would float invisible like a ghost. Except he had no physical body.

He had her to make up for it, though.

* * *

So, the day began. He woke up from his place on her little arm chair in her room, to see her already getting ready. Which was odd, considering he usually woke up early and it had to be _him_, the _ghost_ to try and wake her up unsuccessfully until her alarm clock notified her.

He looked at said clock and saw it was a little after 9:30 A.M. Julie racked through her closet, choosing an outfit for the day.

"Yes!" She squealed to herself. "He asked me out today. I haven't seen Billy in so long! I wonder how he is." It took a while for the blonde to realize she was still talking to herself and not him. He sighed in relief.

"I'm going to get ready." Masquerade announced to no one. He walked over to Julie's mirror and took off his mask. He long since adjusted to the idea of not having his mask on, and saw his cat like eyes glaring back at him.

It didn't take long for him to realize why. He didn't like the idea of Julie, the object of his obsession, to go on a date with Billy, her _boyfriend_.

Her actual boyfriend, not he.

It was an act of jealousy, he shook it off as, but he could not shake off the feeling of something bad happening.

When Julie came back in her room, covered with only a towel, he turned as per usual and she dressed. Today, Julie chose to wear a black skirt that reached her thighs and a short sleeved white shirt. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail today, instead preferring to have most of it down and the rest in a side ponytail treading down also.

"You look… beautiful." He whispered to her. As if ignoring him, Julie walked over to her mirror and applied a layer of lip gloss.

"Now we're ready for Billy!" The 18 year old woman exclaimed. Masquerade chuckled at her enthusiasm. Julie put on some shoes and ran out the door with a "Mom, Dad, I'll be back in maybe 3 hours!" The ghost being ran to catch up with the ex-subterra brawler who gradually stopped to a walk. He walked side by side with her, intent on seeing this date. Julie walked through a park, where most people ventured to because of the calm setting.

This is where everything turned wrong.

Julie turned a corner on the brick stone path and stopped and gasped. Masquerade looked up to see what she was looking at. And, behold, it was a sight to see.

Billy, the boyfriend of Julie Billy, was in a French kiss with a blonde girl, both passionately kissing. He clutched onto the back of the girl's head like he never wanted to let go.

One look at Julie's tear stained face made the Darkus prodigy angry. What was wrong with that guy? Cheating on Julie with some dumb blonde?

**(A/N I feel this is necessary before proceeding. I mean no offense to blondes around this world. I am a blonde myself. And I am certainly not dumb. I know blondes who are smart. Well… they're smart, not that smart, but airheads. But that's just them! No offense.)**

Of course, Masquerade was blond, but he wasn't dumb, but did it matter? Julie took one horrified step back, then turned and entered a full-fledged run. The ghost being clenched his fists and ran up to Billy, intent on letting his anger out somehow. It would do no damage, but it would settle Masquerade down for the moment.

He ran with his fist raised and punched Billy in the head. To his surprise, Billy flinched and moved slightly to the right. Growling, Masquerade unleashed a fury of combo attacks on the boy, pushing him away from the girl and falling on the ground.

"W-what just happened?" Billy cried in fear. The girl looked left from right, hands close to her mouth. Masquerade smirked- he wasn't done yet. He'd do all he could before he even thought about leaving. Walking over to the boy on the ground, Masquerade picked the 18 year old up off the ground by his jacket. Well, not completely off the ground, but maybe by a few inches.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Masquerade yelled. "You had one of the BEST girls in the world and you threw her away for some dumb blonde bimbo who can't even hold her way in a brawl?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do you think you can go around the world and come back a complete douche?"

Billy looked right at Masquerade in fear, indicating he heard him. "W-who are you?" Billy asked. The girl had since ran away.

"DOES IT MATTER? Don't you dare ever even try to talk to Julie after this! EVER! Don't even think about her!" With that, Masquerade dropped Billy, and ran towards Julie's home.

* * *

When he phased through her front door, the first thing he heard was the object of his obsession yelling, "GO AWAY!" from her bedroom doors. Her parents and sister were trying to get her to explain what happened to her. Masquerade jumped up the flight of stairs necessary to reach the second floor of the home. With a sigh, he phased through Julie's wall, and saw said girl curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Julie…"

"Why?" Julie whispered as tears ran down her face. "Is it always me getting hurt? Do I have some kind of bad luck? Is this karma? Is fate playing a cruel joke on me? If so, it isn't funny." Masquerade took off his jacket, leaving him in only his purple and black t-shirt. He discarded his mask also, seeing no need to have it on.

"You don't have bad luck, Julie…" He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. "You're just fine. Billy was a jerk. _You_ are the star. You did nothing wrong."

"First, it was losing Billy to Masquerade. Then, it was saying goodbye to Gorem. After that, Gorem was turned to stone and I couldn't help. Even after that, I couldn't brawl like I wanted. And Billy left to go around the world." She said through tears. "And comes back and breaks my heart."

Masquerade had no response, and laid down on Julie's bed next to her, snuggling up to her.

"You forget," He finally said after 5 minutes. "Most of those have good endings." Julie relaxed a little and Masquerade saw that the tears stopped flowing like they used to. Abruptly, the female turned around to the side he was laying on and stared him directly in the eye.

"W-who's there?" Julie asked. Masquerade made no reply. "Well, thank you, whoever you are." She whispered after 3 minutes of silence and snuggled in closer to the ghost being and fell asleep, snoring softly.

* * *

Julie screamed which awoke Masquerade. He opened his eyes groggily to see Julie pointing at him.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly. The 19 year old rubbed his eyes a little before seeing that she could see him.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Who are you?!" Julie asked, grabbing a pillow to use as a weapon.

"Masquerade." Julie's eyes widened.

"I-impossible," She breathes. "You-"

"Yeah, I thought so too. But somehow I ended up following you and well, here we are." Masquerade replied before grumbling. Julie gaped at him.

"F-following me? What do you mean?" Masquerade, in reply, turned around, trying to go back to sleep. Julie furrowed her eyebrows. "HEY!" She yelled and began hitting him with the pillow. "Masquerade! I was talking to you!" Quickly, during her next hit, the blonde grabbed her wrists and held her in place. She looked at him in confusion as he turned to look at her clock. It was 5:03 in the morning. He groaned.

"Julie, its 5 o'clock in the morning. Please go back to bed." He whispers to her. The tanned girl furrowed her brow.

"I want answers!" she demanded. The boy wiped lose strands of spikes out of his face.

"Fine," he groaned. "When I mean following you, I meant going with you everywhere except for when you needed privacy. I was even there yesterday, ok? I know what happened." She gasped.

"But I didn't see you."

"No one did, I became some air particles."

"W-why did you follow me?" Julie asked. He turned back around, thinking of the answer, and when he found it, he turned red a little. "Well?" She inquired.

"None of your concern."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She yelled. "Tell me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Finally, Masquerade gritted his teeth. "NO." Julie stubbornly refused his answer.  
"Tell me!" Masquerade sighed.

"Fine. I… I followed you because… I am… obsessed with you." Masquerade answered to Julie's shock. "I find you fascinating. You always know what to wear. You're smart. You're stubborn. You're beautiful. You let nothing distract you and your goals. You're strong. I just… really like it." Julie stayed quite until she muttered one word.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you obsessed with me? I'm none of those things above. I'm not strong if I can easily let someone hurt me. I'm not smart if I didn't figure it out before. Why?" Masquerade stared at the girl.

"You're lying." He said. "Why would you ever feel doubts as those? If anything, it's my fault. I was with you. I should've known."

"You didn't answer my question." Julie remarked. "That was not a proper answer." Masquerade shrugged.

"Fine. You really want to know why I'm obsessed over you, not that those reasons were not true." Julie nodded.

"Because, Julie Makimoto, I am utterly and truly in love with you."

* * *

**I end it here. Why? Because I don't know how to make it end just right without it being a lemon. Maybe I'll make this a two-shot. There were some things I wanted to include, but it would have to happen way at the end instead of after this part. I didn't want it to be, "Oh Julie I love you." "Masquerade I love you more!" and she didn't even know him all too well. That would suck, right? Ok, review.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013 BABY! WE SURVIVED THE WORST (AND BEST) YEAR BY FAR!**


End file.
